pokemon_adventure_forumfandomcom-20200213-history
Angel
Angel (Emeraldangel802) is a young female trainer and the original creator of PAF. She left the forums, although she occasionally visits. Biography Angel grew up in Nuvema town in the Unova region. Her older sister, Aether, went off to start on her Pokémon journey when Angel was still young, but Aether had promised her that they would meet again. When she was old enough, her parents gave her the egg that would hatch into her partner Pokémon, Sky, then sent her off to Professor Juniper, who gave her Valiant (back then a Snivy). Angel then proceeded to focus more on exploring every region and developing her battling style, and occasionally catching a Pokémon. She met up with her sister multiple times, the first meeting being when the two decided to trade Pokémon, so that both could always have one Pokémon that reminded them of each other. Angel had caught a Goomy nicknamed Lav, and Aether had caught a Dratini nicknamed Teal, so they traded those two. Now, Angel is fully focused on keeping the Pokémon safe from Team Eclipse. Relationships Pokemon Flare Flare is a female Flareon with an adamant nature. She's the practical one, and because of her typing she has a bit of a short temper (usually with Angel), but she cares about her trainer. She's quite fierce in battle, but has a soft side (which is just a bit harder to trigger). She is mates with Umber, and the two have had an egg, which turned out to be Ki. Her ability is Flashfire, and she is holding a Fire Plate. She wears a small white piece of ribbon around her right foreleg. Moveset: Flamethrower, Lava Plume, Sand Attack, Last Resort -Flare is one of Angel's favorites, and although it sometimes might not look like it at times, the two get along very well. Teal Teal is a male Dragonite with an adamant nature. He's a bit of a show off, quite big and dramatic, but also a bit testy. He gets angry pretty easily if someone tries to hurt Pokémon or his trainer, and is pretty overprotective (although he puts up the front that he doesn't care). He likes compliments and chin scratches. He was originally caught by Aether, but was traded to Angel as a Dratini. His ability is Multi-scale, and he is holding a Dragon Scale. He wears a gold colored bandana around his neck, signifying that Aether originally caught him. Moveset: Hyper Beam, Dragon Pulse, Stone Edge, Draco Meteor -Angel wishes that Teal wouldn't be so concerned about showing off, but appreciates his strength and likes to tease him over the fact that he really does care. Valiant Valiant is a male Serperior with a timid nature. Valiant is calm, cool-headed, smart, and very calculated. He's precise, observant, and logical, but secretly likes hugs and snuggles. He usually doesn't get into the other Pokémon's antics. Due to being one of the first Pokémon Angel gets, he's extremely loyal (and sometimes clingy), to her and is able to read her better than the others. His ability is Contrary, and he is holding a Miracle Seed. He wears a white bandanna around his neck. Moveset: Leaf Storm, Leaf Blade, Giga Drain, Strength -Angel has a deep bond with Valiant as he was her first ever starter. Due to being with each other the longest, they are able to read each other very well and Angel appreciates having a Pokémon that can help her stop from falling flat on her face (Or walk off a cliff, or trip and fall into a fountain, Etc.). Hydro Hydro is a male Blastoise with a bold nature. Hydro is calm and more "go with the flow", but if needed he knows when to be stubborn. He's a rock, always the one you can lean on and is very reliable, able to pull through tough times. He's smarter than you think, and considers the other pokemon like siblings. His ability is Torrent, and he is holding a Blastoisenite. He has the ability to Mega Evolve. He wears a white chest plate of sorts with a mega stone embedded in the middle of it. Moveset: Water Pulse, Surf, Ice Beam, Skull Bash -Angel appreciates Hydro's willingness to help and the fact that he is pretty stable and very reliable. If she needs to talk to someone, other than Valiant or Sky, she would go to Hydro. June June is a female Lucario with a jolly nature. June is quite the force to be reckoned with. She is determined, stubborn, serious, and always ready for a fight. She is usually quite focused, and if Angel isn't around (or is just too lazy), June is the one making sure everyone trains. She sticks to routine and is strict, preferring tough love, but this is only because she knows that life can be tough, and she wants her loved ones to be prepared. Her ability is Steadfast, and she is holding a Lucarionite. She has the ability to Mega Evolve. She wears two white metal bracelets around her "wrists", the right one having a mega stone in it. Moveset: Aura Sphere, Flash Cannon, Extreme Speed, Bone Rush -Angel appreciates how hard June works to keep the team in shape, but also makes sure that the dedicated and focused Pokémon gets some much needed rest. Umber Umber is a male Umbreon with a calm nature. Umber is a bit of a goofball. He loves having fun and lightening the mood, but if needed he knows when to calm down and focus. He's very loving and likes to show affection to the ones he cares about. He can become a feirce warrior when defending his loved ones, but he would usually rather take a nap sometimes. He is mates with Flare, and the two have had an egg which turned out to be Ki. His ability is Synchronize, and he is holding a Sitrus Berry. He wears a white bandanna around his left foreleg. Moveset: Psychic, Dark Pulse, Moonlight, Confuse Ray -Angel loves to laugh at Umber, and the two get along very well, usually the ones to encourage funny antics for each other. Lux Lux is a male luxray with an adamant nature. Lux is a pretty scary dude, and having the ability intimidate doesn't really help him. He's actually a very friendly and amiable guy, but because of his appearance and ability he usually scares most people off. This means that he is very loyal to the ones he actually has, and is pretty affectionate with them. Otherwise, Lux is pretty regal in his actions and pokespeech, and he enjoys running. His ability is Intimidate, and he is holding a Sitrus Berry. He wears a white bandanna around his neck. Moveset: Ice Fang, Thunderbolt, Volt Switch, Superpower. -Angel tries to help Lux act more down to earth, and since he is one of her newer Pokémon, she's trying to get to know him better. Auros Auros is a male Aurorus with a modest nature. Auros strikes a commanding appearance, being very tall and regal looking. He can be a bit cold at first (haha pun), but once he opens up, he is quite amiable and serene. He's usually the one to calm others down, and is able to get the bigger perspective on things. His ability is Refrigerate, and he is holding an Ice Plate. He wears a white bandanna around his neck. Moveset: Earth Power, Freeze-dry, Hyper Beam, Rock Polish -Angel revived Auros from a fossil, and has always been in awe of his commanding, icy cold presence. Darkrai Darkrai is a Darkrai (no duh) with a Timid nature. Angel gives him male pronouns, and since he is able to “speak” with a guy-ish voice, it helps her case. Darkrai was saved by Angel when he had been caught by Team Eclipse and experimented on. They had attached a harness to him that magnified his powers, but because of this they grew out of control. Angel eventually found out and saved him, and he decided to let her catch him (at least for the time being). Although he’s very intimidating, he’s actually quite shy and a bit Meek. He has become more wary due to being kidnapped by Team Eclipse, but he is still ready to stand up and fight when need be. He can quite determined, and can Become quite the fearsome opponent if angered. His ability is Bad Dreams, and he is holding an Enigma Berry. He wears a white bandanna tied around his right arm (he found one while rifling through Angel’s bag and pretty much stole it XD!). Moveset: Dark Void, Dream Eater, Dark Pulse, Ominous Wind -Angel feels really bad for Darkrai, and has made it her mission to help him heal from what has happened to him. She will also sometimes slip and call him ‘Masque’, much to the confusion of everyone. -Darkrai is able to “speak”, although his wording is pretty disconnected. Maybe if he spends more time around humans, he might get better?... Illusen Illusen is a female Zoroark with a naive nature. Illusen is mischievous, protective, and loves to pull pranks. She's always up to tease or embarrass someone, but she means well with her jokes and playfulness, and they are (usually) harmless. She likes to pretend to be Angel and cause all sorts of shenanigans, but if worse comes to worse, she has grit, and is ready to sacrifice Herself for her loved ones. Her ability is Illusion, and she holds a Dark Plate. She wears a white ribbon tied into a bow around her right arm. Moveset: Night Daze, Nasty Plot, Swords Dance, Focus Blast -Although Angel sometimes doesn't appreciate her pranks, she truly loves Illusen a lot, and is reminded of N by her. Sky Sky is a female Togekiss with a timid nature. Sky is joyful, hopeful, compassionate, and motherly. She loves to enjoy life, and always tries to encourage others to do so as well. She cannot stand arguments and strife, and always tries to solve them with peaceful tactics. Do not mistake this for hesitantness fight however, as if needed, she will fight to protect the ones she cares about. Otherwise, Sky is the glue that keeps the team together, and is usually the one helping to stop the arguments. Her ability is Serene Grace, and she holds Leftovers. She wears a white ribbon tied into a bow at the back around her neck. Moveset: Thunder Wave, Air Slash, Dazzling Gleam, Roost -Since Sky hatched after Angel got Valiant, she isn't technically Angel's first, but Angel loves her anyway. She enjoys calling her "Flinch Queen" (although Sky usually doesn't appreciate it), and Angel usually goes to her for comfort. Uxie Uxie is genderless, although Angel sometimes calls it a girl, and it has a bold nature. Uxie is calm and collected, although very logical and analyitical. It really likes to study things (or Pokémon or people), and is very intrigued by the world and it's inhabitants. It aspires to grow as a Pokémon and gain more knowledge, and has chosen to journey with Angel to do so. It is usually an observer, but if pulled into something, it won't mind having some fun and doing something productive. Uxie is usually the translator If Angel wants to talk to her Pokémon, or other pokemon (if N isn't around). Its ability is Levitate, and it holds a Sitrus Berry. It wears a white ribbon around its neck. Moveset: Yawn, Stealth Rock, U-turn, psyshock -Angel thinks that it is the coolest thing to be able to journey with Uxie, and she hopes to be able to make it the most fun that Uxie has ever had. Ki Ki is a male shiny eevee, and has a Modest nature. Ki is energetic and sassy, and doesn't like rules or listening to others. He's gotten better at obeying commands, but he absolutely loathes baths and will promptly run away if you try to get him in one. He is also very rambunctious and miscievous. He was stolen at one point by Team Skull, which caused Angel to go all "Mission Impossible" And try to save him. Thankfully, Plumeria gave back the egg. The egg finally hatched into Ki. Ki's ability is runaway (which isn't that surprising), and he is wearing a normal scarf, altough that will be changed to an absorb bulb once Angel (quits being lazy) evolves him into a Jolteon. Moveset: sand attack, baby-doll eyes, swift, bite. -Angel gets annoyed by Ki at times, but she still loves him. Fun facts: -Angel can't decide whether Blastoise or Serperior is her favorite starter, which leads Valiant and Hydro to have a "rivalry". -Angel and N Harmonia are (probably) in a relationship. -At one point, Angel managed to break into one of the meetings with all of the Pokémon Team leaders in Team Eclipse, and proceeded to hug all of them. Then Maroon almost knocked her out in a Pokémon battle, and it was revealed to the villains that Angel has Uxie, which didn't go over well as then Guzma tried to battle her and get it. Yeah it was chaos. -At another time, Angel lost Flare and Umber's egg, and went on a mission to rescue it from the team Skull grunts that had taken it. She tried sneaking in but ended up in a full out brawl with Guzma and a lot of Team Skull grunts. She would have lost if Plumeria hadn't arrived and given Angel back the egg. That egg then later on hatched into Ki, the shiny eevee. -Other than Team Plasma, Angel has had the most run ins with Team Skull and Team Galactic. -Ghetsis has a grudge against Angel for beating him to help N. -Steven may or may not be Yandere for Angel, but hey. -Illusen was actually a gift given to Angel by N when she was still just a Zorua. Category:Trainers Category:Female